Spencer's 2nd Secret
by Mistrelia of the Ice
Summary: This is a continuation of "Spencer's Secret". I suggest reading that first. Akward and sweet fluff about my little character and my favorite PHD Dr. - Reid/OC


_**Hi again! *dodges Spencer plushie dolls* Sorry! I know it took waaaay too long to upload this but hey, at least it's up now. Enjoy more Spencer adorable-ness.**_

_**Disclaimer: Mistrelia of the Ice does not own anything except Nami, her life's story, and some Wild Roses perfume. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>For the second time in his life Spencer Reid was late...and a little panicked.<p>

* * *

><p>A bespeckaled young woman in a flowery dress with redblonde hair walked up to a rather attractive dark-skinned young man, " Alright, I finished filing my paperwork, let's get going. Where's Reid?"

The man, known as Derek Morgan, gave a shrug, "Sorry Baby Girl. Reid took off the moment you left the room."

Garcia's mouth hung open, "What? That simply will not do! Why'd you let him leave?"

"Hey, he's been looking nervous all week, he probably needs a break from all the stress?" Morgan shrugged.

He smiled when she gave a cute little stomp of her foot, "Oh, do not go all big brotherly protective one me now Derek Morgan. No, that is exactly why he has to come out with us! It's Valentine's Day and no one should have to spend it alone!"

"Always thinking about others, huh? You truly are an angel," he grinned.

"You bet your rock hard ass I am," Garcia said picking up her coat from one of the nearby chairs.

Morgan laughed, "Alright, let's go hunt him down."

"Won't have to go far. If he's in his apartment doing nothing then we're dragging him out of there," se said determindly.

"And by 'we' you mean me," Morgan replied.

Garcia smiled as he held the door open, "You catch on fast."

* * *

><p>*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "FBI, open up Reid!" Morgan yelled.<p>

Garcia knocked just as hard, "We know you're in there, Reid! Don't make me make Morgan break the door down! You know I can create a warrant for your arrest on my phone. We'll have every legal right to bust in there!"

"Come on Pretty Boy, don't make her ask-"

The door swung open, putting them both in a moment of shock.

"-twice."

Spencer stood in the doorway dripping wet and breathing heavily. His hair was plastered to his face and neck. Hung loosely around his hips was a white towel, "What are you guys doing here?"

They both pushed past him into the apartment, "Get dressed, we're going out tonight," said Morgan.

"You're waisting water," said Garcia listening to the running water in the bathroom.

"Well, I wasn't finished showering," Spencer said irritably.

"Save the moods for later. It's Valentine's Day and we need to get you a girl," Morgan said crossing his arms.

Spencer glanced at the bathroom door before replying, "Look, I'm perfectly happy-"

"What's with the roses?" Garcia said looking at the vase in the middle of the coffee table.

"I, uh, just thought the room needed more color."

Morgan raised his eyebrows, "Tea candles?" He said nodding his head towards the shelf on the wall, "Alright, what's going on?"

Spencer blushed but frowned, "I think I have the right to decorate-"

Suddenly the bathroom door opened, "Spencer, who was at the d- EEEEK!" *SLAM*

For the second time that night Garcia and Morgan were completely shocked, "Oh...my..." Garcia said slowly.

Spencer had his hand covering his extrodinarily red face, "That um...was my friend."

Morgan cracked a wide grin, "Do you normally shower with your beautiful friend there?"

Blushing furiously Spencer motioned towards the door, "You can interrogate me later, just go will you?"

Morgan laughed, "Oh, you can be damned sure you'll have some questions to answer on Monday. You owe it to poor little Garcia."

Garcia still stood in shock, "I-I, well-"

"Don't short circut there, we need that brain of yours," he said leading her out the door, "Have fun Pretty Boy!"

Spencer sighed heavily as he waited for the blush to leave his face. He walked into the bathroom to see Nami wrapped in a towel identical to his, "Are they gone?"

He nodded, "That...wasn't exactly how I wanted you to meet them."

Nami blushed, "I'm sorry."

Spencer felt puzzled, "Why? You should be mad at me."

Nami gave a crooked smile, "I'm the idiot who walked out without a towel."

"You're not an idiot," he said softly.

Nami shrugged, "Well, no use letting water go to waste," she said. Turning off the water she turned to wrap her arms around him, "If that wasn't too akward for you I'd love to take this to the bedroom."

Spencer smiled and kissed her.

Two hours of love and another two hours of just holding each other in a light nap later, Spencer felt the need to apologize again.

Nami rolled her eyes but giggled, "I guess now we're even. Remember Haloween?"

Spencer shuddered a little.

Nami snuggled into his chest, "Hehe, don't worry, I'll protect you."

Spencer's eyes softened. Above her left breast ran a faint white jagged scar. He traced it with his finger murmuring, "I wished I could've protected you."

Nami put her hand over his, "Hey," she said gently, "it's in the past. In fact, in a twisted kinda way, I'm glad it happened."

His eyes shot up to hers and she shook her head, "Not like that. It's thanks to you I don't feel that pain anymore. What I meant was, without this scar, I never would have met you."

Spencer lowered his gaze to their hands, "I'd gladly take myself from your life if it meant he had never touched you."

Nami smiled, "That would cause more pain than he did. Besides, Alona got to him before he did anything worse."

Spencer closed his eyes remembering the unrecognizable form in the park, "I've never seen anyone fly into a rage like that. Murderers have never had that kind of look in their eyes."

Nami shrugged, "That's because her rage comes from love. Still, don't look sad anymore. My heart is right where it needs to be."

Spencer focused on the beating below his hand.

Nami gave a little pout, "No, not there," she scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest. The low thumping sounded in her ear as she spoke softly, "It's here."

Spencer held her tightly, "Where did I find you?"

Nami looked up at his chin, "In the back of an ambulence. God dosen't just work in mysterious ways, he pisses me off sometimes."

Spencer laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A bit short and a bit rushed I know. I'll do better in the next chapter and trust me, it won't take nearly as long for me to upload the next chapter. I'm probably gonna merge all the chapters into one big story later. For the Wild Roses perfume, it's a hint at the next chapter. As for the heart conversation, snippets of it were from real life. I'm a real softy around the one I love :D<strong>_

_**Happy Almost Valentine's Day. **_


End file.
